Antonino Romano
Antonino Romano (born Sept 2, 1985),is an Sicilian-born professional wrestler. He is currently signed to the Hardcore Wrestling Alliance, and Ultimate Championship Wrestling '''e-fed brand(s). Personal life Antonino Romano was born in Sicily, Italy. His parents were poor merchants who were barley getting by on what they were making and couldn`t take care of him or his brother Santino so they decided to sneak on a boat and come to America. After a long and scary trip, the Romano family were now immigrans but they were finally in America. They lived on the street for most of Antonino`s life and began to steal whatever they could get their hands on, food, money, jewlery, you name it—they stole it. They saved up enough money and eventually got themselves a cheap apartment that was barley big enough for the four of them. Antonino and his younger brother Santino shared a room and their parents shared another. Times were good until one day they were visited by a strange man. This man whore a grey suit complete with black shoes, a rolex watch, a black hat(the kind gangters wore back in the day) and he was always seen smoking a cigar. He talked to Antonino`s parents and after that things seemed to have gotten better. The Romano family moved into a nice house in a nice part of town with their grandmother and little cousin who were also immigrants to this country. Things stayed very well until Antonino`s father got real sick, no matter what they tried he just couldn`t get better and he eventually died. Times were tough after that, Antonino`s mother started drinking and doing drugs and she whored herself for money. When the Antonino and Santino were old enough they took care of themselves and watched out for each other. The Romano brothers did whatever it took to survive and it was that path that led them to the mysterious man in gray who turned out to be none other than Don Costantino. They realized who he was and what he was cappable of and in time the Romano brothers started working for Don Costantino and it was then when Antonino and Santino got into wrestling. Don Costantino seen that they were naturals and sent them both to wrestling school while they still worked for the Don. Antonino and Santino made it through the school and were on there way to being huge successes until the fatefull night that Santino shot and killed someone who supposedly beat their mother. In a panic the Romano`s brothers were giving money by their mother who discovered the boys at the scene and told them to run. She took the blame and the Romano brothers got away scott free. Before they could decide what to do Antonino knocked his brother out and told him to use the money and run and Antonino disappeared into the night, never again to see his mother or little brother. Antonino has lived his life mostly alone but was once married to a woman named Paige but after that Antonino stayed alone for quite some time, Then one day he met a beautiful womano named Heather Hoover. After quite some time of dating her Antonino found out that she is actually an under cover FBI agent sent to gather evidence against him. What really upset Antonino was the fact that his grandfather, Ignazio Delucci knew that Heather was an undercover FBI Agent and was in fact the one that sent her to Antonino. After time, Antonino grew to love Heather and they got married, eventually a baby boy they named Angelo. In Wrestling With help from Don Costantino, Antonino was able to create a fake identity with a fake past and he changed his appearance and used his new identity to break into wrestling. Under the alias Maniac, he traveled place to place, wrestling and making money by wrestling at different Indy shows. While traveling, he stumbled upon the Hardcore Wrestling Alliance. Interested in what they had to offer, he signed the papers and Maniac has risen to be an Hardcore Wrestling Alliance Superstar. Since his days in the Hardcore Wrestling Alliance Manaic has traveled to many places and wrestled all over the world. Maniac was vicious as ever and would do WHATEVER it takes to get to the top. After many disputes with managent Maniac left the Hardcore Wrestling Alliance and joined the Honorable Wrestling Alliance which is just one fed that is part of the NWA. There, Maniac was successful but after serious injury had to take time off. After recovery, Maniac has returned to action and is once again wowing the crowds and winning gold. Doing that, he is enjoying his run as one-half of the HWA Tag Team Champions and the HWA Hatchet Champion. Maniac has been wrestling in the Honorable Wrestling Alliance for some time now and has decided to see what else is out there. After searching Maniac found Ricochet Pro Wrestling, which is apart of the WWA (World Wrestling Association) Maniac enters with one thing on his mind, cause pain and win gold Once again things were going great for Maniac until he learned that the FBI has found out who he is. With no other way out Maniac confessed to being Antonino Romano and has shaken the wrestling world with the thought of an alleged member of the Italian Mob being in the HWA and RPW. Since his days in the HWA Antonino has became a huge superstar in the NWA and when the HWA closed down Antonino moved to the re-opened MW2. Antonino was doing good over in MW2 but due to financial problems MW2 closed it's doors and now Antonino has come to once was the Circle Of Pride and is now the Great Lakes Wrestling Association once again. Antonino is also apart of World Class Championship Wrestling. Antonino has been wrestling his way to the top and has found success in both GLWA and WCCW as he hold both the promotions Heavyweight Titles. Antonino has also found himself the number one contender to the NWA World Title currently held by Ronnie McNeil . Recently Antonino has found himself missing the hardcore wrestling scene so once again he has joined the Hardcore Wrestling Alliance under his own name Maniac. After a long and successful career Antonino has come to the McW to continue his path of violence. Antonino continues wrestling in the HWA, MCW, and now has come to the UCW. After winning the MCW Championship the doors closed again for no reason and Antonino is left with a world title with no fed. Matches Antonino has created and wrestled in '''Asylum Match- It is an Elimination Chamber cage with weapons dangling from the poles. Along with those weapons, you can see the straight jacket hanging down and waiting to be used. There are barbed wire ropes instead of regular ones and there is a hole in one of the side platforms. There is also a coffin and you win by putting your opponent into the straight jacket, putting him into the coffin, lighting the hole in the platform on fire and with the opponent still in the straight jacket and in the coffin, you toss the coffin in the fire-lit hole Room of Thumbtacks Match- The ring is surrounded by a glass dome with no doors, it only has holes at the top for air ventilation and one hole on the side of the dome where there is a huge air blowing machine attached to it. The dome is lowered down over the ring and the ring area is covered with millions of tacks and the ropes are replaced with barbwire. Every five minutes the air machine kicks on sending the tacks flying around and of course would hit anyone and everyone in the ring. To win is simple, by pin or submission. Italian Strap Match- Where two wrestlers are bound together using Italian leather straps. At the end of each strap is an extra length of belt, so they can use the straps to beat the hell out of their opponent. Outside of the straps, standard wrestling rules apply. Wrestling Moves Capiche-Styles Clash Basic Moveset:DDT, Superkick, superplex, running clothesline, scissors kick, diving headbutt, frog splash, diving elbow drop, guillotine leg drop, hurricanrana, sit-out side slam, reverse lift facebuster Signature Moves/Taunts:Sicilian Snap (Flying Flipping Neckbreaker) / Sicilian Spine Splitter (High angle spinebuster variant) / Spicy Meatball (Fireball to the face) Theme Music & Entrance "The Godfather" by Fantomas The lights go out and a voice comes over the PA system.* " L`Italia ha ma un figlio, e quell`uomo" Antonino Romano!!! *Red, white, and green lights fill the arena and there is a picture of the Italian Flag being projected in the ring and "The Godfather" by Fantomas begins to play. As soon as the beat picks up There is a HUGE explosion of pyros and Antonino Romano comes out from the back with his girlfriend Jessica at his side. He makes his way down the ramp slapping hands with the fans that will slap hands with him, as some of his fans have withdrawn from his fandom, yet he seems completely oblivious to that. Antonino climbs into the ring, climbs the turnbuckle, and taunts the crowd to receiving a mixture of boos and cheers, which once again does not seem to bother Romano at all* Championship History UCW World Television Championship MCW Championship (never lost, fed closed) MCW Goliath Champion NWA World Heavyweight Championship 2X Hardcore Wrestling Alliance World Heavyweight Champion 2X Hardcore Wrestling Alliance Extreme Champion First ever Hardcore Wrestling Alliance United States Champion Real Man Wrestling Federation World Heavyweight Champion Honorable Wrestling Alliance Hatchet Champion Honorable Wrestling AllianceTag Team Champion GLWA Great Lakes Heavyweight Championship Co-winner of the 2009 GLWA UltimateBowl ''' '''WCCW Southwest Heavyweight Champion Ricochet Pro Wrestling World Heavyweight Champion First Ever Ricochet Pro Wrestling Trans-Atlantic Champion WWA Cannibal Champion Current Championships Category:Wrestlers